We propose to continue to define the role of IgG subclass and allotype of IgG allo and autoantibodies encountered in the practice of blood transfusion. This will be related to clinical data in cases of autoimmune hemolytic anemia and hemolytic disease of the newborn and compared to in vitro measures of erythrophagocytosis using a mononuclear effector cell assays, previously established in this laboratory.